


Frank Iero Vampire Imagine

by touchstarvedvirgil



Category: Death Spells (Band), LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration, frnkiero andthe patience
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Other, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchstarvedvirgil/pseuds/touchstarvedvirgil
Summary: An imagine I wrote while bored in school. A vampire!Frank Iero AU. Should be gender neutral. If there's a part that isn't tell me and I'll fix it





	

      Everything that could've gone wrong did, and now I'm stuck walking home all by myself late at night. I try to convince myself that there's nothing to be afraid of, but I'm too terrified to convince myself that. I'm alone, it's late, and the only things to illuminate my surroundings are the flickering street lights

     I feel as though I'm being watched, but I'm too scared to turn my head.  _I'm just being paranoid,_ I tell myself, but I don't even believe myself. 

     I notice a man standing under one of the street lights, but I pay no attention to him. I just take my hands out of my pockets and walk faster. 

     Another block down, there's another man.  _How funny,_ I think.  _He's wearing the same jacket. He has similar black hair too. What a coincidence._ I think nothing of it. 

     Another block, another man. Same jacket, same hair. My heart starts racing.  _Black hair isn't uncommon. And surely that jacket must be popular. Lots of people buy things that are in style._ I am horrified. I walk even faster.

     Another block, he's there again. Another block and another block and another block. I'm trying to keep my breathing quiet and steady. My heart is about to beat out of my chest. I'm only two blocks away from my apartment building. I don't see the man under any of the street lights. I let out a sigh of relief. 

     He's standing in front of the apartment building. He's just standing there, smoking a cigarette. I freeze. I need to get to my apartment, but if he's there then how can I get past him? 

     The man looks up and sees me. He looks at me with a bored expression and his eyes are scheming something, but then we lock eyes. His eyes go from bored and scheming to shock, surprise, anger and... concern once he sees how horrified I am. The expression in his eyes look as though he'e just found the meaning of life and as though his life finally has purpose. It scares me. 

     "You alright? What's wrong?" he calls out. I can't get myself to respond. He steps towards me slowly. 

     "My name's Frank. I just moved to the third floor a few days ago," He steps towards me again. He's careful not to startle me and once he steps under a streetlamp I finally get a good look at his face. 

     I'm frozen. His eyes are beautiful. His face is beautiful. Literally everything about him is beautiful. I feel the fear melt away. I trust this man. I'd trust him with my life. It's almost as though eh has an aura of safety. My heart pounds and I feel my cheeks turn red. 

     "I-I think I'm being followed," I stutter out. There is no way this is the same man. Sure, he looks like him, but there is absolutely no way. Frank is too nice, too safe, too pretty. 

     His eyes go wide and fill with even more concern. He looks around for another person before turning back to me. 

     "Really? Well, tell me what the person looks like so I can make sure they don't get in the building," he offers. He flashes me a smile, showing me his perfect teeth. "Or I can walk you to your apartment to make sure nothing happens to you." 

     "That would be nice, thank you," I squeak. He smirks before putting out his cigarette. He holds the door open for me. 

     "What floor are you on?" he asks as we reach the elevator. 

     "Fourth." He pushes the button for me

     We stand in silence for a few seconds until I notice him staring at me. He has a goofy grin, comparable to the cheshire cat. 

     "What is it?" I ask defensively. I start to get scared again and back away from him. 

     "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. That must have been so weird for you," he shoves his hands in his pockets. "It's just so nice to see you clearly and not look horrified." I blush and turn away, but I can still sense his proud smirk. 

     The elevator opens. He motions for me to go first and follows behind me as we walk in silence to my apartment door.

     "I'm in 3B if you ever need me," he says before taking my keys out of my hand and unlocking the door for me. He holds the door open for me. 

     "Thank you so much, Frank," I begin. 

     "Darling, I never asked you your name. How rude of me," he interrupts. 

     "It's y/n."

     "That's a wonderful name," he smiles at me. I blush again. 

     "Thanks again. You didn't have to do this," I finish. 

     "Really, darling, it was nothing. I just wanted to make sure you got to your apartment safely," he shrugs. 

     "Well, goodnight Frank," I say. I don't want to leave him. I don't want to leave his safety. I don't want to leave his perfectness. 

     "Goodnight, y/n. IF you ever need anything, or if you feel unsafe, just come down to my apartment," he offers. He gives me a wink before walking off. I already miss him. 

**********  

     Ugh, why did I wake up at two in the morning? I groan and rub my eyes. I stop abruptly. There's a figure at the end of my bed. Two red eyes are staring at me. I gasp in horror and quickly turn on my lamp. There's no one there. I slowly get up and go over to the spot where the figure stood. It smells like cigarette smoke and cologne. Just like... just like Frank did. but that's impossible. Frank is on an entirely different floor, and it isn't humanly possible to get out of my room undetected so quickly. Besides, people don't have red eyes. 

     I'm too shaken up to go back to bed. I'm almost hyperventilating and I'm close to sobbing. Frank said I could go to him if I needed him. I need him. 

     I don't even bother to put on shoes as I run out of my apartment and down the stairs. The elevator is too slow. 3B, I need 3B. I find 3B and barely finish my first knock before Frank frantically opens the door. 

     I immediately starts sobbing. He pulls me in and wraps his arms around me. His perfect, safe arms. 

     "Y/n! What happened?" he asks, alarmed.

     "I-I don't know what's w-wrong with me. I-I swear I s-saw someo-one in m-my room," I gasp out through tears. 

     "You're still scared from being followed, huh?" he says softly. "It's alright. No one can get you as long as I'm here." I nod. I finally realize just how badly I'm shaking. Frank gently leads me to his living room and sits me on the couch. He stays next to me, his arms around me the entire time. I finally pull myself together. 

     "I'm sorry about that," I sniff. 

     "Don't be sorry.  You were scared. You don't need to hide your emotions from me," he wipes one of my tears off my face with his thumb. 

     I realize that he's not in pajamas despite the time.

     "Frank? It's two in the morning, why aren't you in pajamas?" I ask. 

     "I have problems sleeping," he sighs. "Sometimes when I can't sleep I go out for a walk, or smoke a cigarette. I couldn't sleep tonight so I put my clothes back on just in case I decided to smoke or walk." 

     "Oh. I'm glad I didn't wake you up," that outburst has left me even more tired than before, and I'm struggling to keep my eyes open. 

     "Even if you had woken me up I wouldn't have minded," he smiles as I let out a yawn. "Want me to walk you back to your apartment?" 

     "I, I don't mean to be annoying, but... I don't want to go back to my apartment yet. I don't feel safe in there," I look down and twiddle my fingers. I'm scared he's going to kick me out, tell me I'm being annoying and clingy. 

     "I totally understand, darling. I'll let you sleep in my bed, I'm not sleeping anytime soon," he offers.

     "N-no I couldn't-" 

     "I insist," he interrupts. "Please, it really isn't a problem."

     "O-okay," I stutter out as I look into his eyes. They're so beautiful. I feel myself blushing again. He helps me off the couch and leads me to his bedroom. 

     The bed is neatly made. It looks like it hasn't been touched.

     "Goodnight. I'll be in the living room. I won't go for a walk, I won't leave," he smiles before stepping out and closing the door. I get in bed and fall asleep almost immediately. 

**********

     There haven't been anymore figures with red eyes at the foot of my bed or shady men following me. It's been two months since I first met Frank and we have quickly become best friends. I go over to his apartment every chance I get. Every time I see Frank I get this strange feeling of safety. He's perfect. He's safe. I think I'm in love. No, I  _know_ I'm in love. But I can't be in love, I shouldn't be in love. I haven't known him that long, but I know how I feel. There is no denying it, I am in love with Frank. 

     The same events as two months ago unfold and now once again just like two months ago, I'm stuck walking home alone. I had thought about calling Frank and asking him to get me, but I decided not to bother him. He might be busy. He probably won't want to have to take care of a scared mess like me. 

     I hear footsteps behind me. I stop walking. The footsteps stop. They must be mine echoing from the buildings. I walk again. The footsteps start again. I pause, and the footsteps stop. I start walking again, but this time I take a step out of the rhythm I've made. There's a footstep that isn't mine. I start walking faster, the footsteps start walking faster. I whirl around, but no one's there. 

     I feel panic start to swell up in my chest and I can't control my breathing. Tears form in the corner of my eyes and I dial up Frank. 

     "Hey, darling. Shouldn't you be home by now?" he asks. 

     "I'm being followed," I choke back tears. 

     "Are you walking home alone!? Why didn't you call me and ask me to pick you up?" I hear the slamming of a door. 

     "I didn't want to bother you. You might have been busy," I whimper. 

     "Darling, it would't matter if the entire world was on the line. I would still come get you!" he responds. 

     "I'm sorry," I choke back. 

     "Don't be sorry, darling, you did nothing wrong," Frank's voice softens. I hear a car start. "Now, darling, don't hang up. Don't stop walking. Just keep walking towards the apartment, I'll meet you halfway." 

     "Okay," I answer shakily before taking a few more steps. There's no more footsteps behind me. Maybe they thought I was calling the police. 

     "Frank, I don't hear th-" I scream when someone puts a hand on my shoulder, but my scream is cut short by them putting their hand over my mouth. 

     "Y/n? Y/n! Can you hear me!? Oh god, y/n! Shit!" I hear frank yell through the phone before my attacker takes my phone and throws it on the ground. 

     I try my best to struggle as the attacker takes me into an alley, but they're too strong. Their grip is going to leave bruises and could potentially break my bones. I'm put against a wall and I let out a sob. I squeeze my eyes shut. I don't want to see anything. 

     "I heard who you were talking to," the voice is male and deep. "I know him. We haven't had a good history." 

     "Let me go, I don't have anything on me," I whimper. My voice cracks from sobbing. 

     "Look at me," the man grabs my face roughly. The sudden pain causes me to open y eyes. The man is staring at me with horrifying red eyes, and when he snarls at me, I see two unnaturally sharp teeth. He lets out a small laugh when he sees my eyes widen in fear. 

     "You don't have anything  _on_ you, but you have something  _in_ you. And take a wild guess what that is," he gives me a wicked grin. 

     "You... you said you know Frank, what does he have to do with this?" my heart breaks. My perfect, safe Frank can't possibly be such a horrible... thing. 

     "I don't know what he was planning to do with you," he admits. "But I know what I will." 

     He puts his hand over my mouth as I try to scream out as his head makes its way towards my neck. I squeeze my eyes shut and wait for pain. 

     It doesn't come. The grip on my mouth is released and I feel myself pushed quickly, but gently, away to the side. I hesitantly open my eyes and se Frank glaring at the man. Frank's glare isn't directed at me, but I still cower in fear at the sheer anger in his eyes. The man has a gigantic gash in his neck and Frank has good on his mouth. I shriek in fear at the sight of Frank like this and back away. He turns his head towards me, and I stare in horror as he has the same red eyes as the other man. But Frank does' have the same expression of bloodlust. It's sadness, anger, and fear. 

     The man looks at Frank and then me, and when he sees Frank's expression towards me he starts howling with laughter.

     " _That's_ yours? They're not even one of us! Ha, Frank, you sure are in trouble now! Might as well kill them right now, you won't have your heart broken!" 

     Upon hearing those words Frank lunges at the man and slams him against the alley wall. The man's head makes a sickening crack when it makes contact with the brick, but the man doesn't look fazed at all. 

     "Shut up! I would never do that!" Frank screams at the top of his lungs. This just causes the man to start cackling and hoot with laughter again. 

     "Y/n," Frank instructs, "Go back to your apartment." The only thing I can do is stare in horror as tears run down my face.

     " _GO!"_ he bellows. I yelp in fear and start running. I don't stop running until I'm safe in my bedroom. Then I break down and sob. I don't stop sobbing. I don't even try to make myself stop. 

     I hear my bedroom door open and I bolt my head up. It's Frank. Frank stops when he sees my horrified expression, and despair washes over his face. 

     Frank looks like his normal self. No blood, no red eyes. When he takes a step toward me, I flinch and back away and he stops, looking even more distraught then before. 

     "You probably want answers," he begins hesitantly. I just sniffle and nod. "Normally what I'm about to tell you would be seen as a joke, but after what happened I'm pretty sure you'll believe me. I'm a vampire, and yes, I know that man. We used to be friends, we actually used to be part of a nest together, but he was so violent and unforgiving, I couldn't stand to be around him anymore, so I moved here. A-and that first night we met," he starts to choke up and refuses to look me in the eye, "the person that was following you, that was me. I-I originally planned to do what he was going to do to you," he chokes back a sob as the words slip out. "I had planned to lure you into my apartment. But then I saw your face, I looked into your eyes, and I knew I couldn't do it. And that night, when you told me you saw someone in  your room, that was me. I just couldn't et enough of you. I had to see you again. And, y/n, I did that for a reason. You're my mate," he sobs. 

     "M-mate?" I stutter out. All fear has gone, and Frank has the same safe, perfect, aura he always has, and my heart breaks to see him in such a state. 

     "Y/n, I would  _never_ hurt you. Y-you may not want to be with me after what has just happened and what you've learned, and I completely understand," he's frantic now, pulling on his hair and pacing. 

     I go up behind him, and when he turns around to try to pace again I hug him. He breaks down sobbing and holds me close, sinking us to the floor. He holds me in his lap and holds onto me for dear life. 

     "Y/n, every vampire has a mate. We keep aging until we find them. Some vampires die trying to find theirs. Some kill theirs just so they can live forever without commitment. But I need you, y/n. My entire existence depends on you now," he gives a shaky breath. 

     "If I'm not a vampire, than how am I your mate?" I ask. 

     "It doesn't matter what you are. Our destinies are intertwined. The rest of our lives, even if we split up forever, will always be connected. Even if you forget about me, I will never be able to forget you," when he mentions us splitting up he holds me closer, as though even saying the words will cause me to disappear. 

     "Frank, since I'm not a vampire will I keep aging even though I've found you?" I adjust myself so I'm not sitting in his lap anymore, but I'm on the floor right in front of him, holding onto his hands tightly. He sits there in silence for a few minutes, squeezing my hands for dear life, as though I'll get up and walk out at any moment. 

     "Yes," he chokes out softly, looking down at his lap. "You will grow old, and I will not. You will die some day while I am cursed to walk this world for the rest of time without you." 

     "Then turn me," I suggest. He bolts his head up, looking at me with horrified, crazed eyes. 

     "Y/n, I could  _never_ do that to you," his breath gets caught in his throat.

     "Frank, I want to spend the rest of eternity with you," I shift closer to him, living his head up and putting our foreheads together. I can feel his breath as I look into his eyes. He draws in a breath as we stare at each other. 

      I lean forward and kiss him. He doesn't kiss back for a few seconds, until grabbing me and pull me into his lap again, and continuing the kiss. We don't stop until I need to stop for air, but Frank just smirks at me.

     "You don't technically  _need_ to breathe when you're a vampire, it's jus natural for us since we used to be human. I could kiss you forever," he says proudly. 

     "Than turn me, Frank. Let us be together forever," I wrap my arms around his neck and we cuddle. 

     "Y/n," he's still hesitant. "What if you end up wanting to leave me? What about your family?"

     "They're going to die eventually, and I'll be able to stay with you forever," I answer. 

     "That's morbid," he sighs. 

     "It's true, though. Like you said, your existence depends on me, and I can't imagine myself without you. When I'm with you, Frank, I feel safe. i want that safety forever. Frank, I am in love with you," I go to kiss him but he grabs me and pins me on the floor. 

     "Are you sure?" he asks me one more time, kissing my neck. I shiver upon contact. 

     "I have never been more sure about anything in my life," I smile up at him. 

     "Darling, I hate to have to hurt you, but this process is extremely painful," he explains hesitantly. 

     "You said you'd never hurt me," I fake pout. He smiles sadly at me. 

     "I know, darling, but I can't help it. I wish it wouldn't hurt, I wish I could take the pain away from you," he kisses my neck again. "Prepare yourself, love." 

     My neck erupts with sharp pain and I cry out. I can feel Frank tense up at the sound, but his mouth doesn't move from my neck. I can feel my blood going the wrong way in my veins as he begins to suck and I groan in discomfort. Frank grabs my hand and squeezes it, trying to distract me from the pain. He finally moves away and looks sadly at me at my discomfort. I sit up, thinking that it's finally over. 

     Unbearable pain shoots its way from my neck to my head to my heart. I lurch forward from the pain and cry out. Frank grabs me, holding me close as I try not to writhe from all the pain I'm in. Tears escape my eyes and Frank starts peppering my face in kisses, trying to distract me from the pain, but it's unbearable. I grip onto Frank's arm, trying to concentrate on something other than the pain. My fingernails dig into his arm, breaking the skin, but he doesn't flinch. He just holds me closer. I'm biting my lip, trying to keep myself from screaming. My teeth break the skin, and Frank's eyes go wide at the blood on my lips. 

     The pain finally starts to subside. I see Frank eyeing my lips and I go to give him what he wants. I press my lips against his and he kisses back hungrily. He licks the blood off my lips and shudders at the taste. 

     "Sweetest blood I've ever tasted," he says softly. 

     The pain is mostly gone now, and I'm finally able to relax. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in.

     "Is the pain gone, darling?" he looks at me hopefully. 

     "Most of it," I respond. I try to adjust myself in his lap, but I'm too weak. 

     "This will be the last time you'll ever feel like this again," he kisses the top of my head. "You'll never be tired and you'll never be in pain again. But you will be hungry..." he says the last more to himself as an after thought. He stands up and holds me bridal style. 

     "Come on, darling. You're going to need something to drink after that ordeal," he runs impossibly fast and we're in his apartment. He sets me down on the couch and kisses my nose. 

     He sees my look of fear on my face and smiles gently at me. 

     "Don't worry. You won't have to hurt anyone. I have connections, they send me blood every month," he explains. 

     "And where do they get the blood from?" I ask warily. 

     "From human friends who volunteered to let us have theirs," he kisses my forehead. "You have nothing to worry about. I'm going to get you some now. The pain will finally go away and you won't feel so weak." 

     "Wait," I say. He raises an eyebrow. "If you just have blood from volunteers, why did you plan to lure me into your apartment the first time we met?" Frank tenses up when I mention that. He just stares at the wall for a little bit, trying to find a suitable answer. 

     "This blood isn't fresh, love. It's not warm, it's been stored inside containers for days or weeks. It just doesn't taste as good as it does coming out of a living being," he flinches slightly. "I don't  _want_ to hurt people, but sometimes instinct and craving takes over." 

     "Oh," I twiddle with my thumbs. 

     "Don't worry, darling. I'll make sure that never happens to you. I'll even let you drink mine if you need to," Frank says before kissing my forehead again. I blush and he laughs. "I'm going to get you some now."

     Frank runs out of the living room and returns almost as soon as he left. That's something I'm going to have to get used to. 

    "That much?" I ask in disbelief at the gigantic cup Frank is handing me. 

    "Trust me, darling, the isn't nearly enough for a fledgling like you, but I only have enough for one person for the rest of the month. I'm going to have to start asking for double now," he explains before giving me the glass. 

     I take the glass but look at him with an expression of disbelief. " _Fledgling?_ "

     "What? That's the term for new vampires!" he says defensively. "Now just drink before your instinct gets the best of you and you try to hurt someone."

     I take a sip and as soon as the blood touches my tongue I can't control myself. I start gulping it down, wanting more. Some dribbles down my chin, but I don't even care. When the cup is empty I groan in disappointment. It isn't until I catch Frank staring at me that I realize who I acted and I blush. 

    "Don't be embarrassed, darling. That's completely natural," Frank wipes off the blood on my chin with his thumb and lets me lick it off. 

    I give a sigh of relief as the pain finally goes away. 

    "It's gone forever, love." Frank smiles at me before sitting down on the couch next to me. I move myself so that I'm in his lap, and he wraps his arms around me. I kiss him on his jaw line and he shudders. He kisses me back. I finally realize the joys of not stopping for breath as we kiss each other, neither of us planning to stop anytime soon. 

     "I'm going to love an eternity of this," Frank murmurs into our kiss, making me laugh before kissing him again.


End file.
